Concussed Questions to a Barefoot Spy
by whiteraven1606
Summary: A concussed Ianto Jones mets Auggie Anderson. One of those weird concussion discussions ensues. Well, and rescue comes, of course.


Auggie listened as someone was thrown into the room with him. The body rolled as it hit the floor and came to a stop against his feet with a rustle of clothing. Sounded like a suit. Auggie waited until the cell's heavy door was slammed closed before he gingerly ran his hands across the limp form sprawled against his bare feet.

"You playing dead or are you really knocked out?" Auggie found a wet spot along the side of the man's head. He smelled his fingers and decided it was blood. "Great." He checked for broken bones as he tried to straighten out the man's limbs.

"Jack?" The man's voice was mostly a groan and Auggie raised his eyebrows at the name.

"No. Sorry." Auggie smoothed the man's sleeve absently. "I'm Auggie."

"Ianto Jones." He muttered a curse as he pushed himself to sit up.

Auggie shifted back and let Ianto rearrange himself against the wall beside him. "Any chance you're law enforcement and you'll have people coming to get you?"

Ianto snorted. "Not exactly." He sounded like he was brushing himself off. "Will anyone be looking for you then?"

With a shrug, Auggie tilted his head and grinned in Ianto's direction. "Only if they know I'm missing." He went still as he felt heat near his face. "Why, yes, yes, I am blind."

"Right. Thought so." The cloth rasped against the wall as Ianto pulled back. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Auggie leaned his head against the wall behind him. "You still bleeding?"

"Seems to be stopping."

Auggie stretched his legs out and wondered what agency Ianto was with. A civilian would either be panicking or driving him nuts with questions. Ianto wasn't even trying to make small talk.

They sat side by side for a while as Auggie tried to figure time frames on extraction scenario.

"My boss will come for me."

Turning his head to face Ianto, Auggie smiled encouragingly. He really didn't want a delayed freak out. They were always worse than if the person had panicked right away. "Of course they will."

Ianto sighed. "He will come. If there's one thing the imbeciles that have us won't know how to fight its Jack." The pride was clear, if subdued, in Ianto's voice. "He won't take kindly to my being taken."

"That's good. I don't think I'll have been missed yet." Auggie held still as Ianto slumped towards him slowly. "What day is it?"

Ianto sagged into Auggie's side. "Friday? I think." Ianto's words were starting to slur together. "I think I..."

Auggie pulled Ianto closer as he trailed off. "Have a concussion? Sounds like it." A clumsy hand patted Auggie's arm.

"Are you a soldier?" Ianto's hand moved away and Auggie could hear the movements Ianto was making as he spoke. "You seem like you could have been one."

"Something like that." Auggie raised his eyebrows. "Why are you mentioning it?"

Ianto hummed for a moment before going silent. "I know a soldier. Used to be a soldier. And he...Something happened." Ianto was smoothing his suit from the sound of things. Auggie reached out and laid his hand on Ianto's arm. Ianto went still and then the muscles under Auggie's hand relaxed. "I don't know how to help him. He's trying to act like everything is normal, but he won't sleep or eat properly."

"Okay." Auggie really wished he could see how much blood Ianto had lost. Mostly because it might help him gauge why Ianto had decided to ask him meaningless questions. "I take it you can't just ask him anything?"

"He's not one for talking." Ianto sat silently for a few moments before turning towards Auggie. "Should I just say something? Or just keep trying to silently support him and drug him to sleep sometimes?"

"You've drugged him?"

Ianto's shoulder brushed Auggie's as he shrugged. "Couple of times. He woke himself up screaming that last time. Haven't done it since."

Blinking, Auggie wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders. "Is he withdrawn or just quiet?"

"Withdrawing, I think." Ianto leaned his head against Auggie's shoulder and the dried blood from the head wound make little cracking noises as they settled together. "He won't touch me. He likes touching me."

"Anything else he's not doing now?"

"He used to eat normal like." Ianto made a hand gesture that Auggie could feel cut through the air. "Now he bolts food. Like it will disappear. Or..."

"Be taken from him?"

"Yes."

Auggie nodded. "And you don't know what the something might be that happened to him?"

"No, he was gone for...a time. When he came back he was stiff." Ianto bumped their feet together. "He'd be on the other side of this cell if he were here now. Used to be he'd want to cuddle for warmth." Ianto sighed. "He sometimes touches me for no reason, but retreats from it right after."

"Flashbacks?"

"I'm not sure. He seems unaware sometimes, but he never startles when spoken to."

Auggie could feel Ianto becoming heavier against him. "Sometimes the best thing to do is just be available. Try to eat with him. Talk to him about neutral topics."

Ianto mumbled something Auggie couldn't understand before slumping completely.

* * *

Pulling out of his doze, Auggie fended off Ianto's clumsy failing. "Hey! Wake up. Ianto, wake up!"

Ianto jerked and went still. "Oh."

"You awake now?"

"Yes. Sorry about that."

Auggie shrugged. "Not a big deal." He listened to the sound of skin rubbing across skin. "Would it be possible for you to get your soldier to fall asleep where you can watch over him?"

Ianto made a tiny noise through his nose. "He has a hideaway for sleeping. He doesn't sleep very much in any case."

"So you drug him and he doesn't notice he slept too long?"

"He noticed." Ianto shifted. "Why wouldn't you be missed yet?"

Auggie sighed. "I'm on vacation. An actual real vacation."

"Oh." Ianto patted Auggie's arm. "Sorry its been ruined."

Auggie started to say something to that when the door to their holding cell was struck by something hard enough to rattle the hinges. Scrambling, Auggie managed to pull Ianto up and got them into the furthest corner. The door shook from another blow and then burst open. Shoving Ianto none too gently behind him, Auggie glared in the direction of the noise.

"Seriously? You're blind and you're going to try to protect him?"

Auggie cocked his head at the jovial tone the new man was using. Against Auggie's back Ianto was trying to edge out and around him. Auggie narrowed his eyes at the new voice. "He's hurt and would probably end up falling over if he tried to fight."

There was a pounding of feet and a shout from down the hall. Auggie could hear the man turn away and back again as he yelled back. "Ianto Jones works for me. I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

Auggie wondered if this was Ianto's soldier. He edged closer and held out his hand. "Auggie Anderson."

"Ahhh. Sorry, can't shake hands right now. Covered in slime."

Blinking at the amusement in Jack's voice, Auggie dropped his hand. "Okay. Now that you mention it a shower would be nice."

Jack's laughter was quiet, but Auggie could feel Ianto relax against his back. Or pass out, one or the other.

* * *

Jack cocked his head as the blind guy kept himself between Ianto and the rest of the room. "Can I see to Ianto's head wound?"

He thought about it for several moments. "Of course, Captain." Auggie shifted so that Ianto was leaning against his shoulder instead of his back. "He still bleeding? He was saying it was stopping earlier."

Jack wiped his hands off and pulled on gloves as he approached them. Ianto blinked at him and started to smile, but stopped with a wince. With careful prodding, Jack tried to see how extensive Ianto's wound was. Jack kept glancing at the blind man hovering at Ianto's back.

Auggie tilted his head and made a gesture with his chin at the door. "Someone is coming."

Jack turned his head in time to watch Gwen come around the broken door.

"It looks like they were going to try to ransom them." Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Where's his shoes?"

Auggie wiggled his toes. "They were taken after I almost escaped. For some reason they thought it would slow me down."

Jack snorted. Ianto was started to list to the right and Jack thought the gash might need stitches. "Can we call anyone for you, Auggie?"

Auggie allowed Jack to lead him as Gwen took Ianto. They maneuvered around the dead alien and the spreading puddle of slime. Owen glanced up at them and frowned as they passed. Jack waved a hand at the dead body. Owen nodded and went back to his work.

Getting Ianto into the SUV became a challenge when he decided he needed to be between Auggie and Jack. Gwen was biting her lips to keep from laughing as she moved weapon bags to make enough room for Auggie's long frame. Jack propped Ianto against the side of the SUV as they waited.

Auggie stood near his face turned up towards the sun. "I take it no one saw my shoes."

Jack thought through the few items they'd found in the building. "No, sorry." Jack let Gwen deal with getting Ianto into the vehicle while he turned towards Auggie. "What makes you valuable enough to ransom?"

Auggie grinned. "That's classified."

Ianto started to laugh and turned into a snorting sort of moan as Jack elbowed him gently in the ribs. Tosh and Owen climbed into the front seats.

Tosh turned towards them as Owen started off. "Everyone alright?"

Ianto leaned into Jack's shoulder and smiled tiredly at Tosh. "A bit tired is all." He gestured to the road in front of them. "Home?"

Jack blinked at the hopeful note in Ianto's voice. He eyed the bandage on the side of Ianto's head thinking about how all that could really be done for him would be to keep an eye on him overnight. "Sure." He stared down Owen through the rear-view mirror until Owen made the turn that would take them to Ianto's flat. Jack leaned forward to better see Auggie. "You have someplace to stay?"

Auggie turned his head away from the window. "In London. I was sightseeing when I got snatched." He cocked his head. "I'm still in Cardiff, right?"

"Yes." Jack tried to shift, but Ianto was a heavy weight against his side. "We can help you get back to London."

Auggie motioned to his bare feet. "Any stores open right now? I'd rather not show up at my hotel barefoot."

Glancing at the time on his watch, Jack winched. "It is rather late. Why don't you stay with me at Ianto's and we'll go shopping in the morning."

With a shrug, Auggie turned back towards his window. "Sure."

* * *

Ianto let himself collapse on his couch as Jack went down the hall chattering about nothing. Auggie edged away from the door, his limbs held loosely. Ianto sighed. "Forward three steps and you'll find the sofa."

Auggie smiled and moved forward, found the couch, and sank onto the other cushion. "He your soldier?" Auggie flapped a hand in the direction of the chatter from Jack.

"Yes." Ianto hadn't been surprised that Jack had held still for him to lean on in the SUV and then retreated like this the moment they were in Ianto's flat.

Nodding, Auggie felt the fabric of the cushions. "Where would you like me to sleep?"

Ianto frowned as Jack reappeared with clean towels tucked under one arm and bed linens in hand. Jack just grinned at him and plucked at the fabric of Auggie's shirt after sitting down everything but the towels.

"You still want that shower, Auggie?"

"Absolutely."

Ianto leaned his head back and listened to Jack help Auggie through the flat. He closed his eyes for a moment, at least it seemed that way, but as he opened them Jack was in his space, watching, but not touching him. "Wha.."

"Sorry." Jack backed up and sat across from Ianto. "How's your head?"

"Hurts."

Jack smiled slightly. "Right." He fidgeted with his coat. "You are slurring less when you talk now."

Ianto blinked. "Hurts less now." He fought the urge to reach up and touch the bandage. They stared at each other until the shower's water cut off.

Jack stood and drifted closer. "You want a shower?"

It sounded nice, but Ianto was sure he'd fall over. Trying to decide if he could hold himself upright long enough to at least rinse off, Ianto watched Auggie edge his way back to the sofa.

"Thank you for the clothes and all."

Ianto wondered where that shirt had come from, but decided he didn't want to ask. Jack was still hovering at his elbow, so Ianto pushed himself upright. He blinked as he waited for the room to steady and realized he'd not answered Auggie. "You're welcome to anything. There's tea..." He lost track of what he had been about to say as Jack reached out towards him.

"I'm sure Auggie can wait until you've showered."

* * *

Auggie listened to Jack herd Ianto down the hall towards the bathroom. Feeling carefully at the pile of linens Jack had sat down earlier, Auggie found the sheets. He made up the sofa and laid down. The water shut off and Auggie listened to Jack her Ianto into the bedroom.

"He'll be fine, Ianto. You need to lay down. I'll come wake you up to make sure you aren't dead later."

There was some rustling and then a single set of quiet footsteps coming back towards the living room.

"You okay..." Jack's footsteps stopped. "Okay, you're in good shape."

Auggie grinned. "I'm fine. Is he okay?"

Jack's sigh was heavy and the sound of him dropping into the armchair was loud. "He's tired, but he'll be fine. A concussion isn't going to kill him. What about you?"

"I should be tired, but I feel wide awake."

Jack made a small noise of acknowledgement.

Auggie propped himself up with his pillow. "He's worried about you."

"What?"

"He was passing the time by asking me what I thought of trying to help this former solider he knows." Auggie spread his fingers across the blanket. "He knows you aren't eating well."

Jack sighed. "I'm not talking about it with you."

"I wasn't trying to get you to talk." Auggie flapped a hand in the direction he'd last heard Ianto. "He's going to wear himself out trying to figure out how best to help you without upsetting you more than he has to. I'm just trying to make sure you know he shouldn't have to be worn out before you lean on him." Auggie held his thumb and finger a tiny amount apart. "Just a tiny bit of leaning."

"Alright, alright. Stop it." Jack's clothing made noise as he shifted in his chair. "What'd you tell him to do with me?"

"Nothing much. I said he could try eating with you. Just being around for you."

Jack stood. "I'm going to go check on him."

Auggie smiled as he listened to Jack head down the hallway.

* * *

Jack eased down to sit beside Ianto on his bed. He watched Ianto's steady breathing for a while. "Ianto."

Ianto jerked and mumbled. He tried to roll over, but Jack caught his arm and shook him slightly.

"Ianto. Wake up enough I can tell you aren't dying."

Blinking several times, Ianto batted clumsily at Jack. "Go 'way."

"No." Jack nudged Ianto again. "That wasn't enough, Ianto. Wake clear up for me."

Ianto yawned widely and blinked slowly at Jack. "Tired, Jack."

"I know that. I'll let you sleep again in a minute. Tell me why you are worried about me."

With a jerk, Ianto sat part way up. "What?"

Jack guided him to sit clear up. "You head me."

Ianto rubbed at his eye as he yawned. "You've been touching less. Eating less. I don't think you've slept a moment more than you've had to since you came back."

Jack gently pushed Ianto to lay back down. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ianto closed his eyes. "Didn't ask that, did I?" Ianto caught Jack's hand as he started to pull away. "I'm not asking you to be the same. I just..." Ianto opened his eyes. "Trust that you aren't alone if you want to talk... Or just sit together."

"Okay." Jack brushed Ianto's hair back from his face. "You aren't dead, so go back to sleep."

Ianto smiled and then his expression smoothed as he slipped back asleep.

* * *

Jack answered the door before the knocking to wake either of the others. "Gwen."

She held a bag out to him. "Clothes and shoes for Auggie." She piled another bag onto that one as he took it. "Clothes for you." She reached into her pocket with her newly freed hand. "Found a watch in all the slime. Looked like it could be Auggie's. Got it cleaned off. Tosh says it should be safe to give back to him." She held that out towards him.

Juggling the bags, Jack took the watch. "Thanks."

Gwen half turned. "I should go."

"Do you think I'm worrying Ianto?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't hit your head did you?" She peeked around him into Ianto's flat. "Made a bet, maybe?"

He glared at her. "No and no." Pushing the door partway closed with his foot, Jack turned away. "Forget I said anything."

"Yes."

Jack stopped and looked at Gwen. "What?"

"Yes, you worry him." She shoved her hands in her pockets. "You're worrying all of us."

"Huh." Jack stared at her. "Really?"

Gwen nodded and then hurried away mumbling about getting back to the Hub. Jack watched her go and then took the bags and the watch inside, shutting the door with his foot as he went.

* * *

Jack watched Ianto sleep fitfully. Soothing Ianto when he started to whimper, Jack thought about telling Ianto what had happened to him. Not that he hadn't already given it some thought. With a sigh, Jack poked Ianto awake and asked him obnoxious questions until Ianto grumbled, rolled over, and fell back asleep. Stretching out beside Ianto, Jack thought through all the things that snuck up and startled him now. How much he didn't want to talk about, didn't want to think about.

Jack sighed, frustrated that he couldn't decide if he would ever be ready to talk about what had happened, and dozed.

He jerked awake as Ianto rolled into him and sleepily snaked an arm around Jack's ribs. Rubbing circles on the back of Ianto's wrist, Jack debated waking Ianto again or letting him sleep. Ianto burying his nose in the hallow of Jack's collarbone was enough for Jack to decide to leave him be. They lay together quietly until Ianto snorted and rubbed his nose into Jack's skin.

"Ugh. Stop that."

Ianto jerked and groaned. Then he smacked Jack in the chest as he rolled away. "Still tired."

Jack grinned at the sleep roughened words. "Then go back to sleep." He extracted himself from the tangle of Ianto's blanket and sheets. "I'm going to make some coffee."

Ianto cracked one eye open. "Don't break my coffeemaker."

Planting a quick kiss on Ianto's temple, Jack smiled down at the grumpy expression. "I'll be careful. Promise."

"Hmmm." Ianto closed his eye and smiled softly as Jack backed out of the room.

Jack stood in the mouth of the hallway and stared at the folded sheets at the end of the sofa. "No shopping then." He found a neat block lettered note in that style of writing blind people were sometimes taught. He read the note and snorted. "Well, at least he stuck to his cover story."

He put the note down and went to make coffee. Maybe he could start with something small and work his way up to the really awful things that had happened. He'd think about it some more.

* * *

Auggie grinned widely as he slid into the passenger seat of Annie's car. "Hello, Annie."

"Hey, Auggie. How did it go?"

He grinned. "Lost my shoes, but we now know that UNIT isn't as stupid as they might first appear. They are also completely wrong about Torchwood needing more supervision. They're very competent, really." He held up his wrist. "At least they got all the alien slime off my watch."

Annie giggled and pulled away from the curb at her usual breakneck speed. Auggie just hoped she remembered to drive on the left side of the road.


End file.
